supernaturaltvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Und täglich grüßt...
Und täglich grüsst... (orig:Mystery Spot) ist die elfte Episode der 3. Staffel. Inhalt Sam und Dean Winchester versuchen das Verschwinden eines Touristen in einer Ferienanlage aufzuklären. Als sie die Anlage durchsuchen, wird Dean vom Besitzer niedergeschossen und stirbt. Sam ist verzweifelt über den Tod seines Bruders - und sprachlos, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht und Dean wieder am Leben ist. Sam merkt, dass er den vorherigen Tag noch einmal erlebt und bemüht sich verzweifelt darum, Deans Tod zu verhindern. Handlung 7:30 Uhr morgens: Sam erwacht aus einem Traum, während "Heat of the Moment" läuft und Dean sich bereit zum Gehen macht. Sie gehen zum Frühstücken in ein Restaurant, wo ein Mann sich einen Kaffee kauft. Dean will Bela finden, aber Sam erinnert ihn daran, dass sie nicht einmal wissen, wo sie steckt. Sam holt einen Zeitungsartikel über Dexter Hasselback aus seiner Tasche, der im "Mystery Spot", einer mysteriösen Touristenattraktion, in der physikalische Gesetze keine Rolle spielen, verschwunden ist. Als die Bedienung die Bestellungen servieren will, fällt ein Glas mit Soße auf den Boden und zerbricht. Als sie sich auf den Weg zum "Mystery Spot" machen, bellt ihnen ein Hund entgegen, eine Frau rempelt Dean an und zwei Männer versuchen, ein Piano durch eine viel zu enge Tür zu tragen. Nachts im "Mystery Spot" angekommen, finden sie keine Strahlung, treffen aber auf einen Mann mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Einige Sekunden später wird Dean durch den Mann erschossen! Jedoch wacht Sam am nächsten Morgen auf, mit "Heat of the Moment" als Weckgeräusch. Dean lebt und alles läuft genauso ab, wie es Sam schon einen Tag vorher erlebt hat. Zuerst glaubt er, er hätte einen Traum gehabt, merkt aber, dass tatsächlich haargenau derselbe Tag ist. Wieder kommt die Bedienung, doch Sam fängt die Flasche diesmal auf. Dean glaubt ihm immer noch nicht, dass sein Bruder den Tag schon mal erlebt hat. Als Dean vorschlägt, dass sie nachts ins "Mystery Spot" gehen sollten, macht Sam den Vorschlag, lieber gleich zu gehen. Als Dean über die Straße geht, wird er von dem Mann mit einem Auto überfahren. Wieder wacht Sam auf und alles läuft wieder genau ab. Sam sagt Dean, dass er in einer Zeitschleife feststecke, und um es seinem Bruder zu beweisen, fängt Sam die Flasche wieder auf und nimmt Dean die Worte aus dem Mund. Dann beichtet er ihm, dass Dean sterben wird. Dean jedoch glaubt ihm immer noch nicht wirklich. Diesmal kann Sam Dean gerade noch rechtzeitig von der Straße zurückholen, damit er nicht vom Auto überfahren wird. Sie kommen, als Journalisten getarnt, im "Mystery Spot" an und reden mit dem Besitzer des Ladens, Mr. Carpiak. Jedoch gibt er vor, nichts von dem Vermissten zu wissen, da er das "Mystery Spot" erst vor einem Monat gekauft habe. Als sie wieder draußen sind, schlägt Dean vor, dass sie dafür sorgen müssen, dass er nicht stirbt, um so die Zeitschleife zu stoppen. Als Dean einige Schritte geht, wird er von dem herabfallenden Piano der beiden Männer erschlagen und stirbt wieder. Sam wacht wieder auf und "Heat of the Moment" spielt im Hintergrund. Im Restaurant nimmt Dean nun doch Würstchen anstatt seines Schinkens und erstickt. Dean ist in der Dusche und Sam will ihn innerhalb des Hauses lassen. Doch diesmal rutscht er in der Dusche aus. Noch einige Male stirbt Dean, immer an etwas anderem. Als wieder ein neuer Tag beginnt, nehmen sie Carpiak gefangen und Sam zerschlägt den "Mystery Spot". Als sie sich darum streiten, wer die Axt haben soll, tötet Sam Dean aus Versehen. An seinem nunmehr 100. Dienstag erzählt Sam Dean im Restaurant, was passieren wird. Diesmal ahmt Sam sogar alle Worte von Dean nach. Sam glaubt, dass Dean immer sterben wird. Als die Blondine Dean diesmal anrempelt, läuft er ihr hinterher und sie erfahren, dass sie die Tochter von Dexter ist, die Poster ihres vermissten Vaters verteilt. Als Sam der Frau hinterherläuft, wird Dean von dem Hund attackiert und getötet. Sam erzählt Dean, dass Dexter Blogs und eine Internetseite über UFO-Abstürze und andere mysteriöse Ereignisse hatte. Allerdings soll Dexter ein Wichtigtuer sein. Als die beiden gehen wollen, merkt Sam, dass ein Mann seinen Sirup getauscht hat. Der Tag beginnt wieder von vorn. Am nächsten Tag wacht Sam wieder zur gewohnten Musik auf und im Restaurant verfolgt er den Mann nach draußen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie es mit dem Trickster zu tun haben, der als Einziger diese Macht hat. Er verwandelt sein Gesicht und es kommt raus, dass sie den Trickster doch nicht getötet haben. Die ganze Situation ist für Sam gedacht, der mitbekommen soll, dass er Dean nicht retten kann. Sam will den Trickster töten, der ihn warnt, dass der nächste Tag ein Mittwoch sein würde. Sam ist entschlossen, ihn zu töten, als der Trickster mit dem Finger schnippt und Sam wieder aufwacht. Diesmal ist es Mittwoch, Sam wacht zu "Back In Time" auf und Dean erinnert sich an alles, was am Vortag vorgefallen ist. Dean packt seine Waffen in den Impala, als hinter ihm ein Dieb steht, der ihn erschießt. Als Sam herausrennt, kann er Dean nun nicht mehr retten und wacht auch nicht auf. Bobby versucht Sam seit drei Monaten anzurufen, während Sam immer auf der Jagd ist – allein. Als Bobby anruft und sagt, er hätte den Trickster gefunden, treffen sich die beiden an dem Ort, wo der Trickster das letzte Mal seine Magie angewendet hat. Bobby braucht für das Ritual ca. vier Liter frisches Blut und Sam sagt, er würde es von einem Unschuldigen holen gehen, was Bobby ablehnt. Bobby gibt zu, dass das Treffen nur stattfindet, weil er mit Sam reden wollte und ihn geködert hat. Sam schreit Bobby an, der sich dann selbst opfern will, weil die beiden Brüder wie seine Familie sind. Somit könne Sam das Ritual mit seinem Blut durchführen und Dean zurückholen. Da er glaubt, er sei der Trickster, tötet Sam Bobby. Doch er ist es nicht! Bobbys Leiche verschwindet und der Trickster erscheint. Sam will, dass er Dean zurückholt und verspricht, dass sie den Trickster nicht verfolgen würden. Der Trickster antwortet, dass es sinnlos sei, wenn sich Dean und Sam andauernd gegenseitig opfern. Die Bösen wüssten, dass Dean Sams Schwäche ist. Trotzdem bettelt Sam darum, dass er Dean zurückbringen soll. Als der Trickster das nächste Mal mit den Fingern schnippt, ist, wie er es versprochen hatte, alles vorbei. Sam wacht am Mittwoch zu "Back In Time" auf und umarmt Dean. Dean kann sich an den Dienstag erinnern und ohne frühstücken zu gehen, machen sie sich auf den Weg. 'Vorkommende Charaktere' *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Gabriel *Dexter Hasselback *Mr. Carpiak 'Kreaturen' *Trickster Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden